Unreturned love
by Holby-Grahira-Leddi
Summary: Will madi ever get the one she loves? Madi and ronan story but includes a bit of Jian and other characters
1. Chapter 1

_**Unreturned love**_

**I've posted this on a forum and it went down quite well so I thought I would post it here. Please let me know what you think. I have another chapter written and it should be up tomorrow! Kathryn xx**

She watched him across the classroom as he chatted and flirted with...her. If it wasn't for her they might have a chance. he might see her as more than a friend, if only he would realise how she felt

Ronan noticed her looking "Alright Madz?" he asked "Wha...oh yeah just daydreaming" she said turning her head to look out the window

"Madi Diamond!" Mr Budgen shouted from the front of the class "The answers are in the text book not out the window" Madi rolled her eyes and stared blankly at the textbook in front of her "alright calm it!" she muttered. She heard a giggle come from Ronan and smiled to herself.

The bell for end of lesson and start of break sounded. Madi gathered her stuff and waited for Ronan outside the class so she could help him with his fruit and veg stall as she always did. The stall was at the back of the canteen. Madi had convinced Sian to talk Michael into letting Ronan have the stall just a few weeks earlier and it was already doing fairly well.  
They set the stall up and chatted casually as they served the customers. Madi loved being with Ronan. She kept trying to build up the courage to tell him how she felt but always chickened out, which she hated herself for. Vicki never helped Ronan on the stall, she always went to the common room with Jess. Well that's what she told him anyway.

Vicki was sat in the common room with a group of friends when she saw Aiden walk past, winking at her. "Ermm I'm popping to the ladies" She said getting up. She walked out into the corridor and looked around briefly before dashing into the disabled toilet. Aiden was already there waiting. She giggled and locked the door behind her. Aiden pushed her against the wall kissing her firmly.

Ronan carried on, completely oblivious to what was going on just the other side of the school. "Thanks again Madz" Ronan said as they were packing up  
"For what?" Madi asked him.  
"Well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have this stall, and it wouldn't be half as successful if you weren't helping" He said. It gave her a warm feeling inside  
"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" she asked  
"Yeah! The year eleven boys only come to look at you" He winked  
"Oh shut it!" She giggled slapping his arm lightly as they continued packing away  
"Well why else would they want to buy fruit!" Ronan laughed  
"Probably something to do with the very persuasive P.E teacher that promotes healthy eating 24/7" Madi rolled her eyes causing Ronan to laugh again


	2. Cheated

_**Unreturned Love**_

**Thanks if you're reading this. Means alot! Here is the next bit. Enjoy, Kathryn xx**

Madi walked along the corridor to her next lesson when she saw Aiden sneaking out of the disabled toilets with lipstick on his cheek. Madi loved a bit of gossip so watched to see who followed. She got the shock of her life when she saw Vicki emerge from the toilet adjusting her tie. Madi gasped and watched them walk away before rushing to her next class. She opened the door slowly and crept to her seat hoping she wouldn't be noticed "Madi your late" Sian said looking up from her paper work  
"sorry...it was quite busy on the stall so we sort of over ran" she lied sitting down. Sian sighed shaking her head. Madi spent all lesson thinking about what she saw. For the next few days she went to the same place at the same time and every day the same thing happened. She knew she had to tell Ronan but it would break his heart.

It was a few weeks later and Madi was walking to school with Ronan. Vicki said she had gone to school early to do some extra science with Sian but Sian hadn't left early  
"Madz why did she lie to me? Where is she?" Ronan stressed and Madi shrugged "Madi if you know something please tell me"  
"she's cheating on ya Ro" Madi said quietly  
"what... How do ya know?" He asked  
"after lunch you have English with me right?" She said and Ronan nodded "well I'll show you then"  
They walked into school in silence.  
Ronan and Vicki had hardly talked all day. The end of lunch came and Madi took Ronan to her usually spot and sure enough they saw Vicki and Aiden. Ronan rushes over with tears in his eyes  
"how could you! My best mate too, and too think I trusted you" he shouted  
"Ro mate it's not what you think" Aiden piped up  
"oh what is it then?" Madi challenged  
"Ronan I'm sorry" Vicki said through tears and Aiden put a hand on her shoulder. This annoyed Ronan, he lashed out punching him straight in the face then running out the school doors and to the bench in the garden  
"I hope your happy" Madi spat and went after Ronan

"Ro wait" Madi called after him  
"how could she do that to me?" Ronan cried  
"if she does something like that to you then she doesn't deserve you" she said putting an arm around his shoulder "there's someone out there who would treat you alot better"  
"oh yeah like who?" He said looking at her  
"I'm sure you'll find her soon enough" she said passing him a tissue "come on let's go back to class, don't show her she's upset you"  
"but I sit next to her" he said hesitantly  
"well I sit on my own so sit by me" she said and Ronan nodded. They walked to thier class together. Vicki looked up when they walked in "Ro..." She whispered. Ronan walked straight past her to the back of the class. Madi glared at her as she passed.  
Madi spent all lesson trying to cheer Ronan up "fancy going to the bar down the road later, ya know the one that serves pretty much anyone. You can invite Finn and the boys, I'll talk to Lauren and jess" she whispered  
"yeah could do with a drink" he agreed  
"Madeleine diamond is there ever going to be a lesson I don't have to talk to you" Mr Budgen said looking up from his newspaper "but you Ronan burley your usually a hard worker don't let the likes of her distract you"  
Madi giggled and Ronan rolled his eyes  
"glad you find this funny miss diamond, for that you can collect in the homework" Budgen said and a groan spread throughout the class "those who haven't completed it will be spending Monday break time with me"  
"ooh break with Budgen what fun" she said sarcastically and the class giggle. Madi went to the front, kicking Vicki's chair on the way


	3. Here for you

_**Unreturned love- Chapter 3**_

_**Heya everyone, Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Wrote this a long time ago so don't know how good it is. Please xx**_

Madi had rushed home from school that day and started getting ready straight away, even though they weren't meeting until 7:00. She wanted to look her best for Ronan as he was now single and maybe...just maybe he might notice her as more than 'one of the lads'. She couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how she really felt. Everyone else had, even Finn! She took her time curling her long blonde locks before searching her wardrobe for a suitable outfit.

Half an hour later and her clothes were spread out across her bed. She sat on the floor with her head in her hands. Sian knocked on the door softly then let herself in when there was no reply "Mads, are you..." she started before noticing Madi on the floor "hey are you ok?"

"I have nothing to wear!" Madi whined. Sian let out a small smile.

"You have plenty to wear!" she said gesturing to the clothe covered bed

"But nothing...good enough!"

"Oh trying to impress someone?" she asked and Madi nodded. Sian smiled and stood up looking at the contents of Madi's wardrobe "What about this dress?"

"He's probably seen me in it millions of times before!" she exclaimed

"Hmm so it's someone you know well" Sian giggled at her step-daughter "well he hasn't seen you in it with a pair of my heels and that scarf of mine you like"

"Maybe" Madi said vaguely. She gasped "Really? You'd do that"

"As long as you don't ruin them or throw up on them" She said placing a hand on Madi's shoulder. "So you gonna tell me who it is?"

"I won't I promise" she said hugging Sian "Well I've liked him for a while but we were just friends as he was taken" she hinted

"Oh Ronan?" she asked

Madi smiled "Now are you going to let me get ready or not?"

Sian giggled walking out the room.

Madi pulled on her dress and carefully applied her makeup. She studied herself in the mirror, it wasn't perfect but it would do. Her tight black dress came to half way down her legs and showed little cleavage. Sian's silvery heels finished the outfit nicely. They would probably make her the same height as Ronan she thought. Grabbing her thin black cardigan she walked down the stairs.

Jez stared at his daughter in shock "Wow! You look...stunning" he breathed "So grown up!"

"Thanks dad" Madi giggled as she put some stuff in her bag

"You're welcome; make sure you're not back too late. If you're staying at a friend's then text me" He insisted

"Yes dad" Madi groaned. She received a wink from Sian before starting on the short walk to Ronan's as he was going to drive her there.

Ronan's mouth dropped open as he opened the door to Madi. "Alright" she asked grinning to herself

He drew his eyes away and opened the door to Madi "Yeah you? Come on in I'll just get the car keys"

She walked into the flat giggling at Ronan in his smart shirt and jeans "yeah I'm alright thanks, Dad keeps moaning at me 'don't be back to late...text me if you're not coming home' really annoys me!" she did an impression of her dad and they both burst out laughing.

"If you're not coming home you'll be too drunk to text him" Ronan said and received a slap on the arm. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Ronan opened it to see Vicki.

"I've just come to get..." She stopped when she saw Madi who was now behind Ronan "What's she doing here"

"We're going out with some mates, I'm giving her a lift" Ronan shrugged

"Well that explains a lot" Vicki said looking Madi up and down

Madi walked towards Vicki "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"That would be why you look like a tart!" she snapped

Madi laughed "Well that's rich coming from you." They were now in each other's faces

Vicki looked at Ronan for support "I think you should go" was all he said. Vicki left, forgetting all about the course work she came to get. Madi and Ronan were left in silence "you ready?" she asked and Ronan nodded "Well then let's go" she said heading towards the car. Ronan followed her out and got in the car and started to drive. Madi broke the silence

"Don't let her get too you Ro" she said gently

"I loved her...so much! I supported her through everything" He said swallowing back tears

Madi hated seeing him upset "Come on don't let her ruin your night" she said as they arrived outside the club. Ronan smiled and got out the car. He went round to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. "Wow you are being formal!" Madi giggled as they walked in.

Lauren, Finn, Trudi and Jess were already sat at a table in the corner and they waved them over. Madi rushed over giving each of the girls a quick hug. Ronan sat next to Finn "Alright" he said and their fists met.


End file.
